A Birthday Surprise
by dogirl1999
Summary: Kendra is having the best birthday; Bracken and the Fairy Queen are also attending. Somehow Gavn found his way on time. What happens when Kendra's lovers meet and compete! Meanwhile Seth is having the worst nightmare of his life. Brackendra Included!
1. Chapter 1: Listening In

Introduction

First of all, I am going to warn you; if you are reading this without trying the book then I have two words for you, GET LOST. Me, I finished the fifth book so that is obviously where this story starts. So if you are in the same position as me, congrats, read on! Also I am not Brandon Mull so I don't own characters except Charlotte, so please do not sue me! Spoilers are included; this story is inspired by bracken and Kendra, how do put those names together? Kenken or Brackendra, your pick! Ciao fellow readers, have fun entering the awesome world of Fablehaven!

Chapter 1: 

Kendra Sorenson laid there for the past 15 minutes on the strong mahogany bench; which was earlier placed against her grandparent's home, by Hugo, the gigantic golem. The fresh breeze would supposedly help her think well; according to her grandmother. The lawn smelled slightly of freshly cut grass, the sprinklers water still had the grass wet, and causing sun's rays to compliment its light green tint. Kendra heard chattering from the birdbath, the fairies had started to gossip again, they were like a radio station telling stories regarding to everything about anything. Closing her eyes and stretching her toes, Kendra listened deeper. Swiftly, an unnaturally loud chorus roared through the lawn causing her to jump "your majesty" the fairies yelled. This time Kendra eyes opened almost instantaneously. There stood the fairy queen holding her son's hand. Kendra quickly stood up and bowed, wondering if her face was hot as it felt," oh, no you're fine" the fairy queen smiled. "Does grandma Sorenson know you're here, why are you here?" Kendra was sincerely confused; "well..." the fairy queen was lost at words. Bracken decided to help," tomorrow is your birthday and we decided to stop by and send our...uh..." "So you're here for the party" Kendra time the fairy queen stepped in" yes, we sort of invited our selves, don't tell Ruth just yet, i want to surprise her too". Over the school year, the fairy queen and Kendra's grandmother had become great friends. Kendra grinned "great" she said, "Can I tell Seth?".

Receiving a yes as a reply, Kendra very vastly dashed to the tree house, trying her best to be quiet. Nothing better than to get your brother to jump right out of his own surprise, Kendra's bother, Seth was leaning against the wall READING! Kendra was awestruck but forced herself to giggle "I'm sure Patton would be very proud of you, about time you learned how to read". As Kendra predicted, Seth jumped about two inches in the air. "I...I'm not reading, I am doing some research, that's all" Kendra rolled eyes. "Yeah, sure Einstein" she hoisted herself up the rope "I was watching you for like five minutes" Seth's eyes widened so much, his eyes were bulging, "really" he whispered, his voice stuck in his throat, Kendra smiled "no" she replied easily.


	2. Chapter 2: Some Nerve

A Birthday Surprise

Yesterday, Gavin arrived at my home, along with Dougan and a girl who was called "Charlotte".

Charlotte has very pale skin and beautiful dark hair which looked as though it was floating around her petite frame. It had red highlights in various shades of red. Hangings from her head were an assortment of beads and crystals, giving her an exotic look. Her dark eyeliner caused her big, foggy, gray eyes to look more pronounced. Her eyes seemed to change to a glassy amethyst color when she came indoors, this change seemed pretty uncanny to Kendra, but she chose not to comment. Charlotte wore a knee length black denim dress with black leggings, on her feet she wore black converse. Together it looked fancy, but fit for a runaway as well.

Anyhow, all three of our guests looked drained, too weary to stand another moment; Kendra urged them all to enter the house to rest. As they sat on the couch, Kendra's heart skipped a beat when Gavin looked at her, "Ken-draa" he slurred, and then fainted.

Kendra felt angry at herself, and Gavin.

_How dare he!_ Kendra thought. _How dare he walk back into my life!_ _Some nerve he has!_ Kendra mentally hollered. She cursed under her breath. Kendra felt as though she should scratch his perfect face off. He took a deep; breath and concluded her thoughts, _How dare he come back!_

Now easing her frustrated brain, or more so trying to, Kendra stood up. Swiftly she walked pass the couches and opened the top cabinet. Inside was Grandma Sorenson's First-Aid Kit. Grabbing it with her left hand, Kendra hastily threw it upon the table. Then taking a 90° spin on her heels, Kendra rushed up the stairs to the attic.


End file.
